bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
El Ataque Por Sorpresa
Part 1 , . entered the cavern, they both wore white shihakshō like uniforms, however, instead of gi's they wore what seemed like contemporary jackets, both men were of average height, and looked unassuming, being seemingly lean at best. However, their most distinctive features, where the white mask fragments on their faces. "So, why are we here again?", one of the arrancar said, he had one of his yellow coloured eyes covered by his mask fragment, the eye socket was circular and dark, with 3 blue stripes circling around it. "I told you already, I heard some explosions, and even now I sense two spiritual pressures, seriously Redención, your pesquisa is horrendous.", said the other arrancar said, looking at the now embarrassed Redención, his mask fragment was on his jawline, continuing down to his chin and then to the other jawline, with it being the remnant of the mouth of his mask. "Shut it Cielo.", Redención said angrily, "Anyway, lets kill these guys.", he continued on, however he felt a slight breeze against him, he used sonido to dodge what could only be described as a slice in reality. "Arrancars? I thought we would be fighting .", said Ikiryō Kuragari, his shikai was already released, the two arrancars looked at the Shinigami in confusion, Cielo turned to his ally calmly. "You get the other one.", he said. "What? This guy is way powerful, I want him!", Redención shouted, however, he quickly piped down after his ally gave him a death gaze. "Fine.", he said, he used sonido and disappeared. "Oh no you don't.", said Kuragari, but he was suddenly interrupted by the other arrancar, who promptly punched him into a nearby rock. "Arrancar #19, Cielo Nocturno.", said the arrancar smugly, looking down on Kuragari, who had already clambered out of the rubble he was smashed into. "Ikiryō Kuragari.", he said bluntly, getting into a stance. "Scary name.", Cielo said, grinning at the notion, Kuragari merely waited for the arrancar to make it's move. "No answer? Well then, lets go!", said Cielo. Meanwhile, Redención looked around, searching for his prey, he noticed something pass him, turning around, he blocked a strike from Kurokawa Tadayoshi's sealed sword, pushing the shinigami away, he observed his opponent, who was rather burnt, his hakuma was extremely tattered also, with the top being destroyed. "Tch, my prey has already been cooked it seems.", he said, disappointed. "What?", Tadayoshi said, mildly annoyed. "Are you deaf Shinigami?", the mocking arrancar sneered, "I said that you are already half dead, there is no fun in hunting a wounded animal.", he explained, angering the shinigami further. "Enough, we fight now.", Tadayoshi shouted, his patience gone, "Kurokawa Tadayoshi, 5th Seat of the 5th Division of the Gotei 13.", he said, raising his zanpakutō. "5th Seat? Worthless.", he said, Kurokawa merely grimaced in response. "I guess I'll return the favour, arrancar #28, Redención Mandíbula, let the bloodbath begin.", he said, sporting a manic grin. Part 2 Kuragari and Nocturno were exchanging numerous blows, however Kuragari was slowly gaining the upper hand, pushing the arrancar back, suddenly Kuragari disappeared, reappearing behind Nocturno, who turned round to only be struck by Kuragari's clawed fingers, however, only sparks flew off his chest, noticing that his attack failed, Kuragari used shunpo to retreat, with Cielo following suit. "Your Hierro's not bad, it's better than most of the hierro I've seen.", Kuragari said. "I'm surprised you know our abilities so well, but it won't help you.", Cielo said mockingly. "Hmph, I don't need knowledge of the abilities of a arrancar to beat you.", Kuragari jeered, returning Cielo's mocking nature. "Tch, cocky bastard.", the arrancar said, he drew his sword and pointed it at Kuragari. "Die.", Cielo said, he used sonido to get behind Kuragari and swung his zanpakutō horizontally, Kuragari, being slightly quicker, parried the strike with the back of his gauntlet and tried punching Cielo with the other, however Nocturno blocked the punch by grabbing the gauntlet, he then kicked Kuragari away from him. "Yami no Ibara.", Ikiryō excalimed, shooting 10 bullets of reiatsu from both of his gauntlets, undeterred, Cielo merely guarded himself with his arms, however, to his surprise the bullets exploded on impact, causing him to fly back into a wall, his jacket smoldering and his sleeves torn, he got up, clearly enraged. "You'll pay for that, Shinigami.", he growled, he clenched his fist, causing a ball of red to form in his hands. "Cero?", Kuragari mused, thinking hard about the technique, "No, it's bala.", he said, guarding himself with his gauntlets, however before he knew it he saw an extremely small but fast beam shoot towards him, he instinctively blocked and deflected the energy with his shikai, but he flew uncontrollably into the ground, causing Nocturno to laugh wildly. "It's neither shinigami!", he shouted at the cloud of dust rising from where Ikiryō landed, "I call it Cero Fuerte, it's a cero blast that still has the potency of a cero, but the speed and force of a bala.", he explained as Kuragari rose from a large crater, he looked at the gauntlet that blocked the energy blast, he was shocked to see the armour of it had cracked slightly. "It's not as powerful as a cero or as quick as a bala mind you, but it's combined forces mean it's extremely good at penetrating flesh or damaging zanpakutō's, as you can plainly see.", he jeered, seeing the shinigami's anger peak. "Bunkatsu Genjitsu.", he said quietly, he disappeared from Cielo's sight, however, just a moment later he felt and exceptionally sharp pain from his shoulder, causing him to slash in that direction, however his sword only hit air. "Don't mock me arrancar.", Kuragari seethed, Cielo turned to see Ikiryō looking ominously at him, causing the arrancar to recoil slightly. Near the hot spring, Tadayoshi and Mandíbula were ferociously attacking each other, exchanging terrifying blows against each other, despite his ferocity, Mandíbula's hierro was tiring Tadayoshi out, feeling desperate, during an opening between attacks Kurokawa placed his hand in front of Redención's face, mildly surprising the arrancar. "Hadō #31, Shakkahō!", Kurokawa exclaimed, a red ball of energy shot forth and hit Redención full on, causing a large explosion between them. Kurokawa appeared on the floor near the hot spring, apart from his arm smoldering, he seemed unharmed, he looked at at Mandíbula, who crashed onto the floor, Tadayoshi smirked as he watched the arrancar stumble out of the cloud of dust, sporting superficial burns and a tattered jacket. "Who's cooked now Redención Mandíbula?", Kurokawa said mockingly. "I'm going to take pleasure in devouring your soul.", the arrancar said menacingly, he raised his left hand, while picking up a sizable rock with his other. Tadayoshi raised his eyebrows, merely observing the arrancar, who put the rock in both of his hands, he charged a small ball of reiatsu, which surrounded the rock, he raised his hand towards Kurokawa, grinning while doing so. "Bala Fragmentos.", he said manically. The bala shot towards Kurokawa, who got into a defensive stance, however the bala suddenly broke apart into numerous tiny bullets of spiritual energy, the 5th seat didn't have time to move before numerous bala's hit him, causing a massive chain explosion. "Tch, dumbass.", Mandíbula muttered, he watched the body of Kurokawa Tadayoshi hit the ground, looking at the struggling shinigami, he had numerous wounds from where the shards of bala hit him. "Shit.", he gasped, trying to get up, Redención merely looked over him. "That's what ya get when ya don't go all out on me, dickhead.", he said, walking torward Kurokawa, he grabbed him by the neck, lifting him up, he then threw him back, causing the shinigami to stumble slightly. "Well, looks like I got you back for that spell you cast on me before.", he said, brushing off some dust from his tattered jacket, "We're even now, so lets fight to the death again.", he finished off, looking at Kurokawa regaining his stance. "May the fangs of heaven bear upon us, Ookami no Shoukan.", Kurokawa whispered, his blade transformed to his shikai state, his opponent merely smirked before charging toward him, his own zanpakutō trailing right behind him. "Hadō #41 Raimei.", Kurokawa said, placing his hand on the curved groove of his blade, causing high speed winds to circle around it. Before the arrancar reached him, Kurokawa made an upward slashing motion, causing the razor like winds to shoot toward Mandíbula, in a fit of shock, he instinctively raised his sword and split the wind in half, however both of the razor winds hit him, destroying what was left of his jacket along with cutting him slightly, he dropped to the floor, observing his injuries. "Not bad shinigami, I'll give you that.", he said ominously, "41 eh? If that low level shit can harm me I would be an idiot to not go all out from now on.", he continued, looking back at Tadayoshi, who prepared himself. "Tear asunder, Aniquilación." Part 3 Over near the entrance of the training grounds, Ikiryō was in a heated lock between Cielo, they struggled for a little while, matching each others strength equally. After a small while Kuragari broke the lock and kicked the arrancar squarely in the chest, sending him sliding back a few metres. "Little shit.", Cielo muttered under his breath, he dodged another close Bunkatsu Genjitsu attack and tried to counter by thrusting his zanpakutō at the shinigami, who used shunpo to swiftly dodge the attack. "Looks like we're at a tiebreak Ikiryō Kuragari.", Nocturno exclaimed, he was breathing deeply due to the ferocity of his numerous attacks. "How perceptive Nocturno-san.", Kuragari said sardonically, he turned to face the arrancar, his face was calm, however he was sweating slightly and he was panting for breath, he however noticed Cielo clench his fist, creating a red ball of reiatsu. "Shit.", Ikiryō whispered, he dashed toward the arrancar as fast as he can, just as he was about to punch him however, Cielo raised his fist. "Cero Fuerte." Raising his other gauntlet, Kuragari tried to block the cero, however the cero's force proved too strong for Ikiryō's cracked shikai, his gauntlet shattered and the cero pierced his hand and his shoulder, causing the shinigami to stumble in his attack. "Too slow shinigami!", Cielo shouted, he grabbed Kuragari by his neck and threw him down to the ground. Kuragari coughed up blood as he hit the floor, his injured hand was shaking due to the ferocity of the cero, he looked up to the laughing arrancar. "Well that's one down.", Cielo shouted. "Tch, this is getting bad.", Kuragari said grimly, he raised his now exposed hand limply. "Bakudō #30, Shitosu Sansen.", he uttered, 3 bars of yellow energy materialised in front of the shinigami, they promptly flew toward Cielo, who tried to dodge it, cursing in doing so, however Kuragari used shunpo and grabbed him by his neck, stopping him from escaping. "Grr, die!", the arrancar exclaimed, he raised his sword upward to strike down on kuragari, however the Bakudō hit them, sending them crashing into a wall. "What are you planning.", Cielo grouwled menacingly. "I've already carried my plan out.", Ikiryō said, revealing the palm sized device in his armoured hand. "Fuck!", Nocturno shouted as his bankai stealing device was crushed in Ikiryō's clawed palm. Losing his temper, he broke out and slashed Kuragari's already injured shoulder, causing the shinigami to recoil in pain, Cielo then kicked his opponent away, raising his sword high in the air. "Sear! Navaja!". Kurokawa flew into a massive rock, with his opponent, who was now clad in body white armour which went down to his hands and waist, he now had a scaly tail which resembled a lizard's and his mask covered half of his face. Redención looked away from Kurokawa to look off in the distance. "Your friend is dead shinigami.", he murmured quietly, turning back to the struggling Kurokawa. "What?", he said, staggering as he stood up. "I said your friend is dead shinigami, Cielo has activated his Resurrección, your friend will not survive that.". he replied bluntly, however he noticed Tadayoshi chuckle slightly, he responded by angrily swiping at him with his tail, knocking him away further, he gritted his teeth as his opponent rose again. "What are you laughing about?", he seethed. "Two things.", Kurokawa said quietly, "One, Kuragari is not my friend, and two, he will not die to that pathetic spiritual pressure.", Kurokawa said, sporting a large grin on his face. "Bullshit shinigami!", Redención said, jabbing his tail at Kurokawa, who promptly dodged, however the attack caused a large portion of the ground to crumble, leaving a large hole in the ground. Tadayoshi got onto a rock, facing level with Mandíbula, he placed his finger on the sword, and without an incantation, a small electrical field started circling around his blade. "Hmph, your fucking insane shinigami, you say you don't care for that other shinigami, yet you say he won't die, what's your deal with him then?", Redención said angrily. "Simple, we have a rematch, and he won't die until we fight again.", Tadayoshi said confidently. "How noble shinigami, however, you will surely die now.", the arrancar exclaimed manically, once again swiping his tail. Kurokawa blocked the tail, however his blade didn't cut the scales of the tail, due to the impetus of the attack, Kurokawa swung back, stopping midway in the air. He swung his zanpkutō, pointing it at Redención, a beam of lighting struck the arrancar, however, the spell seemed to have no effect. Kurokawa sighed at his failed attack just as he lost sight of his target. "Stop fucking around with me, shinigami.", a voice from behind Tadayoshi said, the shinigami turned around to see his opponent charging a Cero blast in his face. Instinctively Kurokawa retreated and shot a unnamed shakkahō at his impeding doom, the ball of red energy was absorbed in the Cero, causing it to explode violently. Out of the massive dust cloud two things fell out, one caused a large thud on the ground while one made a metallic sound, the dust cleared to show the broken forms of Kurokawa Tadayoshi and Ookami no Shoukan. Part 4 Kuragari blocked yet another strike from the pincer blade that was now Cielo Nocturno's arm. The arrancars body was significantly different from before, he had two, extremely sharp, forelegs replacing his forearms, his mask now covered his mouth and the sides of his head and he had armour underneath his torn jacket. Kuragari dodged yet another strike from the hollow, however the left arm of his hakama was sliced off. "How fast is this guy?", he said, visibly shocked, the arrancar merely laughed manically. "Have a taste of this shinigami!", Cileo screamed, his calmer demeanor had disappeared, he now looked more psychotic than his blood thirsty ally. Kuragari once again just stopped one of Nocturno's attacks from succeeding, however he flew backwards due to the force of the attack, before he could regain control however, Cielo appeared next to him, delivering a slash which just barely missed Ikiryō, however he was then kicked into the ground by the arrancar. "How...", Kuragari blurted out, however Cileo was once again next to him, ready to attack. "Borei!", Ikiryō shouted, his technique saving him from what would of been a death blow, noticing Kuragari's intangibility, Cielo finally stopped attacking and leapt back. "So, how do you like my new form shinigami.", Cielo said manically, Kuragari calmed down, closing his eyes. "I have one word for it Cielo Nocturno.", he whispered. "Bankai." Mandíbula walked towards his fallen opponent, looking surprisingly solumn, he merely observed the shinigami struggle to stand up. "Tch, you were a good fight for a little while I must admit.", he finally stated, causing Kurokawa to raise his head slightly. "But now you're a fucking pathetic wreck, you're nothin', and I'm done playing around.", he added, his tail approached Kurokawa rapidly, however, with his bare hand the shinigami stopped the tail from impaling him, shocking Redención. "A wreck?", Tadayoshi said ominously, he let go of Redención's tail, finally standing up. "Don't fuck with me arrancar!", Kurokawa screamed, releasing a large amount of reiatsu, in an instant he slashed the shocked Mandíbula, causing a fairly deep wound to appear. "What the fuck?", Redención exclaimed, looking in awe at the enraged shinigami. "Mock our army? Fine. Mock our abilities? Fine. Mock our pride?". he said menacingly, scaring the arrancar slightly, he retreated from the opponent, getting a far distance away. "I shall kill you.", Kurokawa finally stated, he stabbed his sword in the ground and put both his hands on it. "Hadō #86, Shinsei Namida." His blade glowed a dull blue colour, and his sword started vibrating slightly, standing up, Kurokawa started to recite the chant, Redención watched in shock. "Ye lord! Weep at the transgressions of your wretched creations! Let your sacred tears purify their sins and cleanse the world from the impure!", he shouted, his reiatsu glowing orange. "Die shinigami!", Redención screamed, charging at Kurokawa. "Make ther evil dissolve into nothingness, Hadō #86, Shinsei Namida!", Kurokawa shouted, he picked up his vibrating zanpakutō and blocked Mandíbula, releasing the full power kido and enveloping them in a massive explosion. After the dust settled, both opponents were struggling to stand, both had large burn marks on them, and Redención's armour started to fall apart due to the stress, as the arrancar stood up, he heard Kurokawa talking quietly to himself. "Tch, guess I have to use it, I've used up so much reiatsu I doubt I can keep it for a minute, but that's more than enough I guess." "What is shinigami!", shouted Redención, seemingly recovered, "I have plenty of energy to spare.", he said. "Bankai." "Bankai, Sonzai no Yugure.", Kuragari said calmly, the two opponents were in a massive, empty dome, with Kuragari sporting larger gauntlets and light armour. "This is your bankai?", said Cielo, intruiged. "Yeah, this is my bankai.", Kuragari replied, his voice rather drole. "Looks like a pile of shit to me.", the arrancar jeered, his antics still not getting to Ikiryō "Shōkyo Taihō." Cielo widened his eyes as he was hit by a massive shockwave, Cielo looked at his torso to see it was mostly gone, coughing up blood, he writhed in pain as he forcibly regenerated the damage, however his torso looked weaker than it previously was. "High speed regeneration huh?", Kurokawa said, mildly interested. "Die! Shinigami!", Cielo screamed, he attacked Kuragari relentlessly, who was in turn put on the defence, blocking Nocturno's numerous attacks. Starting to buckle under pressure, Kuragari brought down his bladed gauntlet onto Cielo's head, causing him to smash into the floor, however he immediately sprung up and slashed Ikiryō's torso, laughing wildly while doing so. "What do you do now shinigami.", he said, however, he was shocked to see 5 tentacles impaling him, he coughed up some blood, looking at the shinigami. "Yami no Shokushu-shin.", Kuragari said bluntly, his cape now transformed into numerous tentacle like appendages, all of them writhing around madly. "You're in for a wake up call shinigami, you're right where I want you! Cero Feurte!", Cielo screamed, he charged his Cero and fired it at Kuragari, who deflected the entire blast with his shadow tentacles, he was pushed back slightly, however he absorbed the attack. "Damn you, damn you, fuck you!", Cielo screamed, charging a normal cero, which fired towards Kuragari, who promptly disappeared. "Too slow, Cielo Nocturno.", he said calmly, looking at the arrancar dead in the eye. "Higure." The shadows enclosed on Cielo, in a panic he tried fruitlessly to escape, however he was being trapped by the forceful appendages of darkness, they caught him, getting smaller until they ultimately crushed his body, they dispersed immediately, with Kuragari kneeling down, completely exhausted. He looked at the blade of his opponent, now broken. "Cielo Nocturno huh.", he said quietly, lying down to rest. Part 5 Redención Mandíbula flew into the wall, as he got up he blocked another powerful strike from Kurokawa Tadayoshi with his tail, however he was pushed back into the wall. "What the hell is that shinigami!", Mandíbula, his voice wavering from both shock and the strength needed to press on. "What is it? It's my bankai, Shoukan no Mikoto.", Kurokawa explained, his voice, while seemingly calm, was strained, as if he was holding back his true emotion. Redención looked at the blade, which had changed substantially, it was now a rather massive longsword, it's blade was longer and wider than Kurokawa's shikai, and the hilt was more elegant, lacking any similarities to it's previous form. The bankai's form was spectacular, and to the arrancar, rather fear inducing. "Bala Fragmentos!", Redención shouted, he pointed his fist to Kurokawa's chest, a bala flew out and knocked the shinigami backwards, it then split apart, causing a small explosion in doing so. As the arrancar got up, he saw Kurokawa standing in the cloud, seemingly unharmed. "Weak.", he murmured, Tadayoshi used shunpo to get near to Mandíbula. As their attacks collided, Mandíbula's strike knocked Kurokawa back. Regaining his posture, he looked at his bankai, which was starting to crack ever so slightly. "Tch, I knew this would happen.", he uttered, gritting his teeth. "So your blade is brittle?", Redención questioned, "Your bankai is weaker than most if it's that brittle.", he continued on, grinning slightly. Kurokawa turned to face him. "I know. I would go as far to say my bankai is the weakest among all bankai.", Kurokawa explained, his comment made Redención scoff. "However, my bankai's ability can and will kill you.", he finished, he put his hand on the cracked blade. "Hadō #31, Shakkahō.", he said, suddenly, the blade was enveloped in a red flame. "So what, you're just using your shikai-", he stopped as he saw Kurokawa casting another spell. "Hadō #33, Sōkatsui.", he breathed, blue fire emerged and mixed with the red energy of the Shakkahō spell, resulting in a dark purple flame. Mandíbula observed in awe. "Tenma Jumon no Yūgō.", Kurokawa said firmly, he raised his blade and brought it down on Mandíbula. The resulting explosion was truly immense, a pillar of purple reiatsu shot up, being circled by two swirling vortexes or red and blue. Seeing the explosion from afar, Kuragari shot up from the ground. "Tadayoshi.", he exclaimed, rushing off to the place the two opponents were fighting. Meanwhile, Kurokawa observed his opponent as he struggled to stay conscious, his tail had a shallow cut and his right arm was rendered useless, as a massive gash, courtesy of Kurokawa's attack, was plastered on his shoulder. The arrancar finally stood up, clutching his injured arm with his other. "I'm surprised, I really am.", Kurokawa said blandly, his sword was smoldering and the blade was further cracked, "That was my all, and you survived.", he continued on. The arrancar looked at him, his visible eye contorted in pain. He stumbled towards the worn out shinigami, who in turn walked towards him. "Damn...you...shinigami.", Redención stuttered as he rose, Kurokawa, his eyes sharpening, raised his bankai. "Die!", Redención screamed, he thrust his tail at Kurokawa, who dodged and parried the attack, a shocked Redención could only watch his opponent as Tadayoshi brought his blade down on the arrancar's left shoulder. The arrancar, merely glancing at his new injury, bore a slight frown as he collapsed, his enemy over him, watching him. Kurokawa panted as his sword forcibly sealed itself. "This is your price for mocking our pride, Redención Mandíbula.", Kurokawa whispered, he positioned his sealed blade over the fallen hollow's back. "Tch, Tadayoshi eh, I'm glad I asked for your name.", Redención said, nodding, Kurokawa lowered his zanpakutō into the arrancar's back, merely shaking, Redención Mandíbula disintegrated. Kurokawa turned to find Kuragari looking at him rather solemnly, the 5th seat jumped up to the 2nd division member's level. "What about the other one?", Kurokawa said blandly. "Gone.", Kuragari quietly respnded. The two remained silent for a while, after some time, they returned to the hot spring to heal the injuries they sustained during their respective battles, Kurokawa finally started to talk, breaking the silence. "My bankai started to break in my fight.", he uttered quietly, Kuragari merely looked at him. "I saw, your bankai is weak and incomplete, you will need more training to use it reliably.", he said, Kurokawa grimaced at him. "We have no time though, I guess I will have to make do with it.", he said sadly. "It's an improvement nonetheless, our chances against the Wandenreich now are better.", Kuragari said, bearing a wry smile. "Heh, I guess you're right, it also improves my chances of beating you in our rematch.", Tadayoshi said, grinning. "Don't get cocky Tadayoshi-san.", Kuragari responded, sporting a small smirk. The two got ready to face the soul society again, ready to face all of the dangers that could befall on them. El ataque por sorpresa ha terminado. Category:Fanfiction